Apology
by Chibi-Onee-chan
Summary: Yukimura wants an apology from the ever prideful Masamune. One-shot, shounen-ai, MasaYuki, Modern-day setting.


**So I have a current obsession with MasaYuki and definitely wanted to make a fic about them. **

**Setting: **Modern day time; College

**Pairing:** Masamune/Yukimura

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Sengoku Basara in any way, shape, or form.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Date Masamune was the ever pride-filled delinquent of Sengoku University. He would never apologize to anyone for anything. Whether it be bumping into someone or getting into a fight which required him to have to apologize to both the victims of the attack and the parents of said victims. But, as stated earlier, he would never do so. He was the fearful One-Eyed Dragon of this University and he would submit to no one. Yet when his lover Sanada Yukimura wanted an apology, how would he respond? He ran. Quite quickly, I might add.<p>

Sanada Yukimura, on the other hand, was the innocent and naive good student of Sengoku University. He got good grades, excelled in sports, and never hesitated to help another person. So when he and his other half, Date Masamune, had begun going out, no one could believe it. Over time they got over it, seeing how happy the two were and that they were finally convinced by the young tiger that he went into the relationship willingly and was not forced by the One-eyed Dragon. The two were perfect together. But when Yukimura had demanded his first apology from Masamune, he had not expected his other to cut and run after staring at him for at least five minutes in utter shock.

So now here they were, in class. However, the atmosphere was quite full of tension. So much that if someone so much as coughed, all Hell would break loose. Not even the teacher, Takeda Shingen, decided to move at this rate. It forever seemed to stay like this, as Masamune had sat in his seat in the back row and grumpily glared out the window and Yukimura sat in his row across the room, his arms crossed and a stern expression forever staring at the blackboard. Fortunately, the bell rang for the signal of lunch break. At that precise moment practically every student, including one ninja-like man Sarutobi Sasuke and one fangirl named Kasuga, made a break for it and ran out the door, Takeda slowly exiting last. This left the two alone, except for the fact that Chosokabe Motochika, who was sitting in front of Masamune and turned to face him, and Motonari Mori, who decided now to leave the room now that it was safe to head for the doorway.

"So, Date. I have the greatest idea to make Mori mine!" Motochika spoke, unaware of Masamune's darkening aura as he noticed Yukimura leave with Tokugawa Ieyasu and Mitsunari Ishida. He snapped a pencil he didn't know he was holding, ignoring the rants of a "great idea" from his fellow eye-patch wearing man. "Oi, Date. Are you even listening to me?" Motochika realized, waving his hand in front of the brunette's face. Date looked (more like glared) at the other.

"What?" He growled.

"As I was saying..." Motochika began again only to have a sudden epiphany. "Are you fighting with little Yuki? 'Cause you're more moody than usual." Date snapped yet another pencil that came from nowhere. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Motochika..." Date mumbled.

"Yea?" Motochika tilted his head curiously (which annoyed Date considering it reminded him of the way Yukimura would cutely do so.)

"I'll kill you!" The sounds of screams reverberated through the halls.

* * *

><p>Thankfully school had ended semi-peacefully. Uesugi Kenshin was able to teach since Date's anger was ventilated onto Motochika. Poor Motochika was covered in bandages on his arms, legs and a few on his face as he stalked out of the school grounds; stalking Mori no doubt. Date was currently surrounded by self-proclaimed delinquents at the back of the school.<p>

'_Now that I think about, it was a reason like this that Yukimura is mad at me._' He thought, leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets.

"You're the one who called us out here, Date Masamune!" One of the five said angrily.

"It's time for a party, you see?" Date smirked his ever arrogant smirk. The five growled and attacked him. A bad mistake. In a matter of minutes each of them were on the ground beaten up. Masamune grinned, until he saw that familiar flash of brown hair.

"Masamune-dono." Yukimura had his arms crossed.

'_Ah, back to the honorific_.' "Yukimura." He greeted in the same tone. He would act cool, he was always cool; but on the inside he was completely anxious and anything but cool.

"You were in another fight." Yukimura spoke deadly calm. Date shifted. He was mad, Date could tell.

"Yea..."

"Masamune-dono..." Before he could say anything more, Masamune had walked up and, placed one hand on his shoulder and his head on the other. Yukimura's eyes widened a bit when his other had mumbled something inaudible. "Masamune-dono." It was repeated with the same voice level. "Masamune-dono, I can't hear you." Yukimura put his hands on Masamune's shoulders to lightly push him back. He kept his head bowed.

"Sorry." He whispered, only loud enough for Yukimura to hear. His eyes slightly widened before his calm smile replaced itself on his lips. "Sorry for getting into fights."

"Masamune." Yukimura softly spoke, getting Date to look up at him. "You are forgiven." Date's face took on an expression of relief as he gently kissed Yukimura.

He'd swallow his pride for him. Just this one time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyes this. Masamune is the jealousprotective type and I love it. I'll proabably make more college-setting pairs for this where they're all inter-connected. Whether or not it will be in one set (as opposed to having each as their own story) is undecided. Until then, thanks for reading and please review!**

Omake:

"Masamune," Yukimura got the attention of the boy as they walked home hand-in-hand.

"Hm?" Date looked to his other, an eyebrow raised.

"Why were you beating up those guys anyway?"

"Oh those guys..." Date recalled who they were, before looking straight ahead with a light blush on his face.

"They were checking you out..." Yukimura came to a stop while letting go of Masamune's hand, a blush evident on his face and laughed. "It's not funny!" Masamune spoke, actually embarrassed.

"You're right." Yukimura said, lacing his fingers back with Date's. "It's cute."

"If you tell anyone I'll kill you."

"Of course you will, Masamune."


End file.
